The Fall of Kikyo
by Reianshitsu
Summary: After Naraku is defeated Kikyo is ready to die, Inuyasha has Kagome, what reason does she have left? Koga wants to change that.


The Fall of Kikyo

_Written by: Rèîán§hitsü_

_Characters belong to: Inuyasha creator, Rumko Takahashi_

_**Okay so I looked up this couple but couldn't find any fair writing on it. It all made it out that Kikyo liked Koga because he was similar to Inuyasha and the same with Kikyo and Kagome. I don't like that, personally, they have every right to find each other more suiting. So anyway, no offence to those story writers, the writing itself was great, I just was not fond of that fact. Hopefully, you'll enjoy my fan fiction anyway. I depicted myself as Sesshomaru in this, not sure why, I just felt like it. Plus he's an awesome character. Also, the voting for the Shrek fan fiction is over, I'm not going to do it. Sorry if you wanted otherwise. Finally, one more thing before I get to the story. I have decided on a huge new goal with my writing. I am going to write a fan fiction for every anime couple I like. So look forward to that, especially if we agree on couples. Oh, this also includes Harry Potter couples (I believe I like three) and other movie couples as well, if there's any I like. So please keep an eye out for those and enjoy this story!**_

_**--Writers Honor**_

* * *

Naraku's time had finally come, the day many had long awaited for. For too long Naraku had tortured the land and its people. For too long he'd poisoned the daylight. No more…

Naraku stood, eyes widened, in front of Inuyasha, with Koga and his group to Naraku's right. Kikyo, the priestess, stood off to Naraku's left. Kagome and her friends stood close behind Inuyasha. As for me, I stood behind Naraku, my hand covered in blood.

Naraku had a deep chest wound, caused by Inuyasha. As soon as Inuyasha had his claws in Naraku, both Kikyo and Kagome purified Naraku's heart. The plan had worked, but Naraku was not dead yet. Naraku cursed at Inuyasha as he began to fade away. A cloud of miasma filled the air causing everyone to jump back to a safe distance.

I landed beside my traveling companions, though I'd rather them stop following me. Rin looked up at me and softly asked, "is it over?"

I gave her no response and kept my eyes on the valley where the miasma was starting to clear. Naraku was no more. Inuyasha and his group cheered annoyingly, as well as Koga. It was undeniably foolish, just because one enemy is dead just means someone else will come along. I noticed Kikyo turn and watch Inuyasha. Why would she care for such a stupid mutt? Nevermind, it matters not to me.

I turned to leave after hearing Rin mention that Kagome kissed Inuyasha. Jaken immediately started in on why I couldn't care less. I walked for nearly five minutes before they noticed I was gone.

I ended up in a canyon by the time night fell.

"We'll stay here for tonight," I stated blatantly, noticing Rin was tired.

Jaken quickly started his suck-up routine that I ignored. I sat down beside a semi-big rock and glanced up at the stars. Instead, I saw Kikyo, walking by the edge of the cliff with her soul collectors.

_What's she doing here? _I wondered silently.

Suddenly, she stopped walking. She started talking to herself about any reasons left to live and how badly she wanted Inuyasha. I glanced over at Rin and Jaken just to notice they had already fallen asleep. I wondered how, they hadn't fought earlier, and Rin had mostly stayed on Ah-Un's back. I again focused on Kikyo, who was now crying.

"He should be mine!" She cried out at the top of her lungs.

Out of nowhere, Koga showed up, believing he had heard Kagome cry.

"Kagome?" He asked, prior to seeing Kikyo. "Oh it's you," he paused. "Are you okay Ka… uhh, Kikyo?"

Kikyo wiped her face clean and pushed any further tears away, then turned to face Koga.  
"Koga of the wolf tribe," she sneered. "You have no business with me."

Koga offered a slight growl.  
"I was only trying to help."

Kikyo turned to leave but her foot slipped off the edge. She closed her eyes, ready to leave this world, when Koga grabbed her hand. Her brown eyes fluttered open to meet his blue ones.

"…Let me die," Kikyo said.

Koga rolled his eyes reluctantly.  
"There's just no helping you, is there?" He reached out his other hand. "Take it."

Kikyo looked at him coldly.

Koga, now getting frustrated at Kikyo, yelled, "why do you want to die so badly?!" He paused. "If it's about that stupid mutt then get over yourself! He loves you anyway, he just loves Kagome too! It's no reason to just give up!" For some reason Koga really wanted to save Kikyo. Perhaps it was her resemblance to Kagome.

"Come on!" He yelled again, still highly upset.

Kikyo appeared to hesitate but took his hand and he pulled her up.  
"Why did you save me?" Kikyo asked. "I'm not like that slut Kagome."

Koga cringed at the insult to his crush. "She's not… I know," Koga sighed. "I can still save you right?" Koga grinned.

For the first time in a very long time, I was thoroughly shocked. Kikyo reached up and kissed Koga, who surprisingly, kissed back. Kikyo pulled back then made some remark about her not being his 'Kagome'. Then he stated he would be glad if she was his 'Kikyo'.

A stray cloud suddenly floated over the moon, and everything went pitch black. I remember the sounds of Kikyo and Koga running off into the night carefully, so neither falls again. I looked over at my traveling companions, who were still sound asleep. I should get up and leave them here, but I don't know, perhaps I won't. So then, as all the earth seem to be silent in the still of the night, I, Lord Sesshomaru, slept.


End file.
